


Statement by Jonathan Sims, Regarding Fear

by JellyDishes



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert, motivational [character]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyDishes/pseuds/JellyDishes
Summary: The first entry in what shall be series of motivational in-character ficlets, with the various characters of the magnus archives offering support to the reader.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Statement by Jonathan Sims, Regarding Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Requests for specific themes can be made at my tumblr main, slothabed. Thank you for reading.

Jonathan would be frowning as he sat down beside you, fingers drumming where his arms are crossed. “I-“ He would stop himself, go to start speaking, and then stop again with a huff of a laugh. “I know that I am hardly the best person to go to in times like this. Anyone else would be of more comfort, I would think. Or, well. Almost anyone. But I am what you have, and I wouldn’t…”

His frown would deepen momentarily, but smooth over into a crooked half smile as he glanced up at your face before looking away again. “I wouldn’t leave you to face it alone. Fear is an isolating thing, by its nature. Even when it feels like everyone else is going through the same thing and that you have no right to complain, that is… I can tell you from experience that it is simply not true. Fear, fear isolates, but it can also show you a side of yourself you had never expected. A _good_ part,” he would add. “I know you must be thinking that it makes you cruel, or shrinking. Thinking on the classic fight or flight or freeze or fawn, but I mean more than that. I mean to say that I am…”

He would duck his head down again with a soft laugh, and the first hint of a dimple. “I am proud of you. Despite everything, you are here with me. And that is not a small thing. The first steps always feel the most vulnerable. And standing where you are… know that you are not alone in this. I am here with you, as long as you want me to be. I suppose… I suppose we can learn what bravery is together.”


End file.
